


Family

by shyla915



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Grey Cinder, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyla915/pseuds/shyla915
Summary: Qrow wasn't ready to be a father, nor was he a good person, but he wasn't about to back down. If he accidentally managed to stop the apocalypse by being the best father he could be then no one would complain except maybe Ozpin.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Team STRQ - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Being born in a tribe of bandits and taught to steal, kill, and destroy since he was young created a ruthless Huntsman who would do anything to protect the few people in this world that saw him as a good man. Maybe that was why it was so easy to see Summer as the light in his world, she would never taint her hands the same way that he had. From the look on her face, his sister felt the same; watching their leader smile and laugh was the only thing they lived for. Even the cynical part of Raven treasured the bright and happy woman who didn't care how many people they'd killed.

In a way they were both in love with the woman, however, their love was darker than Tai's. Where the blonde would fight for Summer and never back down, the twins would kill for her; they already had. None of them knew how it happened, not even Summer, but eventually it was hard to tell the difference between the dark love that the twins felt and the warmth of Summer's light. Even Tai noticed eventually that there was something dangerous between the three of them that none of them would ever let go of.

The first time Tai asked if Raven loved Summer the woman had glared at him with scolding crimson eyes that told him everything he needed to know. In response, he'd laughed and admitted that life would be dark without their leader. It was the first and only time he'd seen Raven smile at him as if he'd hung the moon in the sky. Her love for him was far different than what she felt for Summer. He didn't mind knowing that she loved Summer more than she loved him since he loved the woman too. The only issue was that Tai didn't understand the twins the way Summer did; of course, he knew that they were born and raised in a tribe of killers but he didn't understand the blood they had on their hands. He wanted them to be normal, he tried to change them without truly seeing what was wrong with that. It was the reason his relationship with Raven failed. Still, Raven cared enough to have a child with him if for no other reason than so he would have someone to love.

Raven was cold, cruel, and in a way terrified. She'd never loved anyone, even her brother, with the same force that she loved Summer. She knew that one day they would have to leave the silver-eyed woman who cared far too much for the people around her but not enough for herself. Waking up to see Summer's vibrant eyes and hear her laugh was the only reason Raven stayed with her team after graduating Beacon. She didn't trust Ozpin or care about saving the world, she only wanted to protect Summer even if that meant staining her hands red.

It was during a mission to save a town that Raven released the darkness that she kept so well hidden. They were working with another team of Huntsmen when the leader of the second team cornered Summer who'd been weakened from fighting the grimm. According to the man he'd wanted revenge for the woman winning against him in the Vytal festival two years earlier apparently it had been a humiliation to lose to a woman especially one so small and weak. In truth Raven had been planning to let her leader handle him, then he'd made the mistake of striking the smaller woman. The red-eyed woman had painted the alley walls with his blood before he'd realized she was there. It was that moment she'd expected Summer to reject her or react by screaming, instead, the silver-eyed woman had fallen into her arms and clung to her. Even Qrow would've been afraid of her but Summer just clung while mumbling words of gratitude. That night she basked in the warmth of her leader without thinking about the consequences.

Qrow had never meant to fall in love with Summer, he was meant to become the Bandit King and lead his people. Then she smiled, after that, there was no chance that he would leave her. In a way that made his choice to pass the crown to Raven much simpler than it should've been. He'd chosen Summer over his tribe, his family, however, his sister didn't care. She approved of the loyalty he showed their leader since she felt the same. When his silent love for the silver-eyed woman became too much he'd almost ran away; it was terrifying to love someone so like the sun. In truth-loving Summer was like playing with fire and hoping not to get burned. Every smile, every touch, every word, lit up his entire world dragging him closer to the edge.

She was overbearingly warm at times. Sometimes the quick acceptance she had for their actions felt more like a noose around his neck while at others it made his heartbeat like a drum. She was his light, the only person who mattered more to him than his sister. Maybe that was why it had been so easy to try and run from her. It had gotten too hard to look at her without wanting to watch her come undone, but he wasn't supposed to give in to the instincts that pushed him to press his lips against her own. Then she chased him down making it oh so easy to give into those instincts he'd tried to push away.

Neither of the twins were good people, but they were drawn to Summer who shinned like the sun. Accepting their faults and sins, she gave them a home that they greedily wanted. They would've done everything and anything to keep her safe. Killing, stealing, destroying in her name was all too easy for them when she smiled like they were the most important thing in the world. Raven knew that Qrow loved Summer just like Qrow knew how she felt. It was fine since they were twins and they could share Summer just like they shared weapons, battlegrounds, and homes. As long as Summer gave them someone to love, they were fine with not having all of her.

Not even Summer was perfect, but she tried so hard to be everything they needed without asking them for anything. When the lights went out turning the world dark she was just as ruthless as the twins if not more. She cried where no one would see then smiled when they would. In truth, she was a liar, a hypocrite, who knew exactly how easy it would be to manipulate the twins into giving her the world. Instead of asking them for the world she just asked that they stay with her; that was more than enough for her despite how incomplete she'd always felt.

When she had Ruby, they'd all accepted the girl as their daughter. The little girl was lucky, she had four parents ready to destroy the world if she so much as got a paper cut. Of course, being an adorable toddler, she had no idea how many people were ready to murder for her. Even Yang was a bit overprotective of the girl given that the blonde was at the teething age that included a lot of biting. Somehow that was more terrifying than anything they could've ever done.

Still, they had a family now making these missions they kept going on much more dangerous than normal so they decided to quit. One last mission then they were done; honestly Raven always thought that Ozpin took the news a bit too well. Maybe that was why when he showed up at their doorstep six years later she was more murderous than shocked. The feeling didn't fade when he got down on his knees and begged Summer to lead an expedition into the Grimmlands and recover the relic of destruction.

Summer Rose was a hero even if she didn't want to be so of course she agreed just as Raven and Qrow decided to follow her into battle again. Setting off with a group of forty Huntsmen and Huntresses they dived right into the deep end without hesitation leading to both the slaughter of the team along with the recovery of the relic. They'd won but the price was far too high.

Laying in a pool of her own blood, Summer stared up at the sky knowing that she was going to die yet unable to stop it. She wasn't ready, just as the twins on either side of her weren't ready to lose her. Her cloak turned dark as it soaked up her blood and their tears, but they couldn't stay. Clutching the relic in her hand, Raven made the choice that could've driven her brother away forever, she pulled him through a portal leaving their leader behind. They never saw the life leave her eyes, yet they felt something inside shatter the instant her heart stopped beating.

In another world, Qrow would've stayed beside Ozpin forsaking both his sister and the family they'd built.

In another world, Raven would've walked away out of grief and guilt leaving behind everything.

In another world, Tai would've raised their children despite his own struggles.

In another world, only Raven had seen the victorious smile that Ozpin wore when he held the relic in his hands. Only she would've known that he cared more for victory than for the people he used. In this world, both the twins saw the expression causing what little faith they had in the man to shatter becoming replaced with hate and distrust. Tai never understood why they hated the man who should've been their greatest ally, but they never understood why he lost himself in the grief of Summer's death. Perhaps it was because he didn't know how death truly felt until that moment.

From the moment they were born, the twins knew death and destruction they thrived in it; so losing Summer hurt like hell but they could survive it. For a while, that was all they did. Raven watched over both her daughter and Ruby knowing that her brother needed time before he could look at the little girl with Summer's eyes. She could accept that he wasn't ready to see Ruby even if that led to him spending hours in the woods tearing apart the grimm in an effort to get stronger. What she couldn't accept was the way Tai fell apart.

While Qrow might be spiraling he was still trying to make sure this never happened again, however, Tai simply shattered becoming nothing more than a house ornament. Day after day he sat on the couch staring at the wall as if it knew the answer to life. She hated it, but every time she confronted him he claimed she was a heartless bitch so she learned to leave him alone. In all the time she'd known him, she'd never thought he would strike at a child much less his own child, so she didn't think to keep the girls away from him. Not until it was too late.


	2. Mistake

She was seven when her mom and papa came home announcing that momma wasn't coming home. Even so young she knew how to tell a lie from the truth; neither of them were lying. It hurt so much that she wanted to scream and shout, but she didn't want to make it harder for them. So, she smiled and kept smiling even when she stood in front of an empty grave. Her sister screamed, sobbed, and begged for it all to be a lie despite being two years older. That was the instant she saw pain flash through her mom's eyes along with the tears the woman refused to cry. At that moment she decided that smiling was the best course of action if only so she wouldn't cause them pain.

Her papa started vanishing into the forest with his weapon for hours so she welcomed him home with a happy expression. For a while he could do nothing more than hug her close while he trembled, then he began making them hot chocolate with fluffy marshmallows every night. No matter how tired he was the man always made time for her despite how much looking at her hurt. Eventually, she even earned a smile from him. She'd done that just by hiding her own pain. Her mom knew the truth, she was sure of that when the woman tucked her into bed at night with a tender hand and a sad smile. The woman's red eyes were so similar to papa's but they always held a knowing gleam.

The thing about having parents was that they were supposed to protect and cherish their kids; even being so young she knew that was a fact, not a suggestion. So she had no idea why her world view would be so casually shattered by a man she considered her dad.

She'd only wanted to cheer him up the way she'd done for papa and mom, she didn't expect the stinging pain from him striking her cheek or the way her head pounded from hitting the wall. He was her dad, yet he'd hurt her there was no way she could smile this away. However, that was exactly what she would've tried if not for the enraged snarls coming from her mom. Blinking numbly at the woman she almost saw rage simmering over her skin. It should've terrified her, but she only felt warm. Nothing could touch her with her mom so close.

Later she would learn that it was a flash of aura that drew her papa back to the house, but for now, all she knew was that his arms were warm as he held her gently. The mumbled words from the man were drifting over her ears but she wasn't really listening, she just wanted to forget that this happened. She didn't even know that she was crying until her mom was wiping away the tears with a gentle movement that spoke of none of the anger that she felt. The mask she'd worn for almost a month shattered allowing them to see just how much pain she'd been trying to hide; she was ashamed to have let them see but the darkness that beckoned to her didn't wait for her to apologize, it simply claimed her.

Staring down at the tear-stained face of the little girl who looked so much like Summer, he couldn't stop the rage from burning in his blood. His red eyes shined with a murderous light as he passed the girl to his sister. Tai was their teammate, Ruby's dad, yet he'd hurt her. Not even a wild animal would lash out at its own child. Ignoring the wary glance from his sister who knew exactly what he was thinking, he stood slowly. At that moment it didn't matter that Tai was their teammate only that he'd hurt their little girl.

His sword was cutting through the air to rest against Tai's vulnerable neck with only his sister's hand stopping him from going through with the action. Glaring at the woman who held his wrist, he couldn't understand why she was standing in his way until her eyes flickered behind him. Following her gaze to the tiny pigtailed blonde standing in the doorway, he nodded. Killing blonde bastards wasn't allowed where there were children around, he could accept that. Sheathing his weapon in one motion, he gently picked Ruby up before carrying her back to her room while Raven dealt with Yang.

In the past, he would've run away but he wasn't about to leave without taking Ruby with him. If he couldn't kill Tai then that was fine, but he wasn't going to let Ruby stay here when there was a risk of her getting hurt. Running a gentle hand through her hair, he knew that Summer would've taken Tai's hand for the sin of harming her child. The memory of Summer made it hard to breathe for only an instant, then he was moving to grab a duffle bag from his room. He wasn't about to fail her the same way he failed her mother.

Packing her clothes, he made a mental note to buy her a training outfit or two along with a weapon. It was never too early to start training; he could teach her easier away from this place. He needed time away from Patch anyway and someone needed to check on the Tribe before they started rampaging across the countryside.

"Will you be back," Raven asked. She didn't bother trying to stop him or talk him out of his plans, instead, she accepted that he was leaving with the same grace she accepted they would stay with Summer.

"Of course," he said. Ruby would need to see Raven and Yang they were her family. He needed to go and buy some things before they could leave along with seeing Ozpin. The plan formulating in his mind needed the lying fool to work. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "can you pack us some food?"

"What's in it for me," she asked. The teasing tone let him know she wasn't serious. Offering her a smile although he felt horrible, he patted her shoulder. It was the only display of affection that he could show without making them both feel weak.

Leaving the house he didn't even glance at Tai who still sat on the couch as if nothing had happened. Somehow that was more insulting than anything else. The man was so broken that he had no idea how close he'd came to being beheaded. Pushing down the anger, Qrow didn't even bother to pretend everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2. Next chapter Qrow talks to Ozpin and the third member of the traveling party is introduced (any guesses on who it is?). Also, Qrow will be adopting more kids over the years until we get to the Beacon Arc I already have some of them planned out. 
> 
> -Stay safe and have a good day 
> 
> \--Shyla


	3. Uncle Roman

Vale was a city that he both hated and loved. It was here that he met Summer yet the man who sent her to die lived here too. In truth he tried to spend as little time in this Kingdom as he could the only reason he hadn't pushed for them to move farther away was because Summer chose their house. He decided to go talk to Ozpin first that way shopping could be a bit of therapy once he was once done. In a way it was nice that Ozpin was waiting in his office as if he knew someone wanted to see him, of course the man was arrogant enough to smile when Qrow entered the office. Deciding to make this fast he pushed his anger to the edge of his mind; they still needed the man. It was a shame that killing Ozpin would only cause him to lose his Huntsman license.

"I need an apprentice contract for Ruby."

Ozpin hummed in thought as Qrow stalked around his office resembling a caged lion more than a bird. He'd lost the trust of the Branwen twins the moment he lost their leader, yet he was still the leading Huntsman of Vale. He was the only one able to grant Qrow's request; that was the only reason the red-eyed man had come here rather than simply leaving. If anyone else was here asking him for this he would refuse however if he did then Qrow would just leave anyway taking Ruby with him. If he accepted then there was a chance that Ruby might still come to Beacon when she was old enough to do so. He needed a Silver Eyed Warrior on his side.

"I'll do the paperwork," Ozpin announced. The nod Qrow sent him was a lot like a wolf trying to decide if biting was a good idea or not.

Stalking from the office the man tried to push back the feeling of nausea he got from even being around the man. There was something very wrong with Ozpin but he wasn't about to try and decipher the man. Sending a glance at Glynda who rushed past him without even a greeting he noticed the dark bruise on her neck that her shirt refused to hide. To him it was evidence of what both he and Raven had suspected for years; she was more to Ozpin than an assistant. Part of him wondered if killing her would cause Ozpin harm, then he shoved the thought away.

Entering Vale, he didn't waste any time before heading to a hunting store. Ruby had never been in the woods before so a tent was a must although he had no idea how long it would last. Picking out a small red tent, he chose a matching adult-sized sleeping bag just so he wouldn't have to buy another for a while. Now that the easy part was over all he had to do was get her clothing and equipment. Eyeing the rows of clothing, he frowned for a moment.

"Need a hand?"

Glancing behind him at the ginger man he sighed. Offering him a cocky smirk Roman glanced between him and the rows of clothing with a knowing look that did nothing to hide his amusement. Sometimes he really disliked the man but right now he was happy to talk to anyone other than Ozpin; he would've taken Ironwood at this point.

"Torchwick," he greeted.

"Male Branwen."

Scoffing he rolled his eyes at the teasing tone that Roman used. Why Summer had been so fond of the man was something he had no way of understanding. Still, at least the man was amusing and much better company than Ironwood or Ozpin neither of whom he wanted to speak with much less see. Running a quick hand through his hair, he eyed the poorly concealed bandages wrapped around the other man's wrist. He hoped that Roman hadn't managed to tick off every crime boss in the city again, he would hate to have to explain to Ruby that her favorite uncle was too busy being dead to teach her how to pickpocket.

"What are you doing here," he asked. Roman was too stubborn to give information without being asked.

"Taking a trip out of Kingdom for a bit," he said. Glancing at the luxury tent he'd bought, the thief was a bit annoyed. He had a few ghosts to bury and it was far past time he cleaned up his past before it came back to haunt him. There was also the fact he might've stolen from the local cartels and needed to lay low for a while until things cooled down. Shrugging off the shivers running down his spine, he asked "what about you?"

"I'm taking my daughter for a training trip," he said. He didn't mention that the trip would most likely last years or that Tai was the reason he was packing up and leaving so suddenly. Nodding the thief motioned to the rows of clothing as if they were being led for the executioner's block. Scoffing Qrow followed him in while hoping that it wouldn't be so bad. The nagging feeling that he'd just jinxed them both was a bit overwhelming but he tried to ignore it.

"Want an escort," he asked. It was three hours later when he asked the question mainly because he felt as it he owed the man something. After all this was the third store he'd dragged the man to not that Roman was complaining. The chuckle from Roman was followed by the man tossing him a set of training weights. Studying them for a moment he shrugged before tossing them into the cart. They were a dark red color that was perfect for Ruby.

"I'm heading toward Argus," Roman said before heading toward the hunting and skinning knives. Chancing a look out the glass windows of the store to the suspicious black van waiting for him to leave, he winked at the hardened criminals trying to set him on fire with their eyes.

Following the thief's gaze Qrow rolled his eyes. Turning to catch the small set of throwing knives Roman tossed him, he wondered if the criminals of this city knew that Huntsmen were able to kill them without repercussions. Inspecting the knives, he hummed softly matching the vindictive expression on Roman's face with one of equal bloodlust. It had been a while since he cut loose and let himself get lost in the swing of cold-blooded murder.

"So heavy jackets?"

"Yeah," Roman stated. Rolling his shoulder the thief dove back into the line of hunting jackets hoping to find both a bubblegum pink and dark red. Glancing back at Qrow when the man let out a demented cackle, he blinked at the genuine joy that lit up those scarlet eyes. Lighthearted bloodlust was a good look on the other man although he doubted his stalkers would agree not that they would have much say in the matter. The laugh that fell from Roman's lips was enough to make the store clerk watching them pale.


	4. Departure

"Uncle Roman!"

Cursing every god, he could think of, Roman braced himself as the tornado of red and black slammed into him. Why was he the only one who got a hug tackle, it wasn't as if Qrow was hiding. In fact, the man was standing not even a foot away laughing at him as if this was the best thing he'd ever seen in his life. Turning a petulant glare on the black-haired man, he wasn't too shocked to see a cocky grin thrown in his direction. He was willing to bet that the man had told her to do this just to annoy him. Well at least he didn't have to worry about Ruby trying to murder him.

Laying a hand on the girl's shoulders, he was about to order her to let him go when he felt her shaking. Narrowing his eyes he frowned, had something happened to his niece. Ruby was a happy little thing, she never allowed anyone to see just how troubled she was even though they all knew exactly how fragile she was. Whoever made his niece cry would burn in hell. Not only would he ensure that they burned, he had no problem tearing them apart piece by piece until they begged and screamed for mercy. Not that he liked the little brat, no that was impossible.

Meeting Qrow's gaze he caught the glance the man sent at Raven who watched from the doorway with cold red eyes. The woman had always scared him just a little bit, but he would rather have her as an ally than anything else. It was nice to know that Raven was just as terrifying as usual really, he longed for nothing more than to have her glare at him like he was the dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

Taping Ruby's shoulder, he gave a small smile when she let him go. Skipping away from him, she glanced up at Qrow as if expecting praise; the dark-haired man was all too happy to pat her on the head. Scheming annoying bird boy; sometimes he wondered what would happen if he shot the man with his cane. Beaming with bright eyes the girl glanced beyond Roman to where a short teen with bicolored hair stood watching them. Tilting her head for a moment, Ruby grinned before abandoning Roman in favor of tackling Neo with more force than she did Roman. Swinging the girl around Neo allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

Settling Ruby in her arms she listened to the girl chatter as Roman and Qrow talked about the trip. From what she could tell Ruby something had happened between the three former members of team STRQ and it was bad enough that both the Branwens wanted to murder Tai. She supposed it was a good thing they'd held back, burying bodies was a chore. It was much easier to put chains on their feet and toss them into the ocean or leave them for the grimm. After all no one cared enough to investigate those that died to the creatures of darkness. For a hunter like Tai it would simply be assumed that he got careless, his current mental state would support that theory too.

Jolting she turned her attention to Ruby when the girl tugged her hair gently, the quiet plea for attention was enough to make her smile. Tapping the girl on the nose she was rewarded by a soft pout. Thinking about murder wasn't something she needed to be doing right now especially when she was holding a cute child. Setting the child on the ground she glanced at Roman who seemed happy to argue with Qrow. There was part of her that didn't like the dark haired man since he was a huntsman but she approved of his viciousness. Patting Ruby on the head she danced away when the girl huffed and lunged at her.

Glancing up at his sister, Qrow raised an eyebrow silently asking if she needed anything before he left. He really didn't want to leave her with Tai, not because he thought the man was strong enough to hurt her, but because he didn't like the blonde. In truth, he'd never trusted Tai but he'd always considered the man his friend, at least until he shattered like a coward. Lips pulling into a smirk, Raven tossed the scroll in her hand at him causing him to catch it on instinct.

"Ozpin has a mission for you," she announced although the hate in her voice was heard by all of them except Ruby. The little one was still hanging off Neo's arm as she tried to get revenge.

Scoffing he shoved the scroll in his pocket. Of course, Ozpin would have a mission for him it wasn't as if the man could just let go of his greatest pawn. He wasn't about to allow himself to be caught up in the mans drama. He would do the mission then try to ignore the man for the next few years although there wasn't much chance of that happening; he could still try. He wanted to focus on Ruby's training despite the fact he had no idea if the girl wanted to be a Huntress. It didn't really matter if she decided that she didn't want to be a defender of humanity, the important thing was that she was able to defend herself no matter what she chose to do.

Snapping her fingers Raven smirked as Summer's daughter snapped to attention. Tilting her head for a moment the girl seemed to compare the need to hug her mom goodbye with the need to get revenge. Holding back a pout the girl moved to hug her mom at the same time Neo exchanged a glance with Roman. They were both far too aware that this trip would be hard on a child. Tilting his head back Roman laid a hand on Qrow's shoulder; it had taken forever for the man to even let him within four feet of him.

"Sure about this," he asked. He didn't doubt that Qrow would be able to protect the girl but there was a good chance that grimm attacks were going to happen on this trip. The half cocky half amused smirk he got in response was enough to put his worries at ease. Well until a tiny blonde charged out of the house and tackled Ruby with a cry for her not to leave


	5. Training

Glaring at her father with heated lilac eyes she barely stopped herself from growling. He was the reason Ruby was gone, it was his fault. She wanted to set him on fire with her eyes, she wanted him to feel even a fraction of the pain she felt right now. Baring her teeth like a feral dog she eyed his neck wondering if she could bite him only to yelp when a pale hand grabbed her by the collar. Going limp immediately -this wasn't the first time her mother had carried her like this- she huffed in defeat. There was no way she could get away and attack her dad if her mother was keeping an eye on her.

Glancing up at her mother as the woman carried her from the house she couldn't fight the rising combination of dread and excitement she felt. On one hand, this was something that had never happened before but on the other, there was always the chance the woman would make her pull weeds from the garden again. Shivering at the thought of being regulated to the garden and having to suffer the feeling of dirt in her hair she whined. Somehow the chuckle that her mother let out was worse than the idea of dirt.

Stumbling when the woman dropped her down she pouted. This was the same area that her mother and uncle trained in. Did that mean Raven was going to train her? Perking up immediately she turned her bright eyes on her mother waiting for some sign that she was right. Instead of responding verbally, the woman smirked; it looked downright vicious. Paling a little she pushed back the instinctive fear to look her mother in the eyes. She wasn't going to back down.

Ruby had gone away to train with her uncle, her little sister would be strong when she got back. Strong enough that someone like Tai would never hurt her; Yang needed to be strong too. She wanted to protect her little sister, she wanted to know that Ruby wouldn't be leaving her behind. Tilting her head back she crossed her arms before giving her most potent glare. For a girl barely nine years old it was nothing short of adorable.

"Qrow is training your sister, so I'm training you," Raven announced.

Placing her hand on her hip she offered her daughter an amused smile. The girl's attempt at viciousness was cute like a puppy. Maybe she should get Yang a puppy; she wasn't the best at affection neither was Qrow, it had always been Summer and Tai who showered the girls with attention. If she did get the girl a puppy it would have to be something suitable for a Branwen.

Beaming at her mother the girl bounced in place. She couldn't wait to start training. Her mother was bound to teach her something awesome, like how to use aura or a sword. There was no way this wouldn't be incredible. She'd get stronger than anyone else in the world.

"First we need to get your endurance up," the woman mused. Eyeing her daughter she gave a taunting grin before patting the girl on the head saying, "Run around the house until you can't move."

"What!"

Her yell did nothing. Pouting she stomped her foot wondering if her mother had lost her mind. When the woman tapped her on the shoulder as a signal to start moving her heart dropped. Whining she was unable to keep from muttering about how not awesome this was. Ruby was probably having more fun than she was.

(Ruby)

The first town they stopped at also meant instead of running all day, it was supposed to be training, she was passed off to Roman. Her uncle was a thief she'd known that since she was old enough to understand the difference between someone like Roman and a fairy tail prince. Uncle Roman was far more fun than a prince. Watching closely as the man slipped his hand into a woman's purse, she tilted her head when no one reacted. Did she only notice because she'd been watching? Glancing up at Neo who met her eyes with pure amusement she wondered how she was supposed to get that good.

Following Neo when the woman tapped her on the shoulder, she pouted. Wasn't she supposed to be watching Uncle Roman today not Neo? Still, Neo was amazing. The woman could even match her dad easily despite being so young. Neo could've easily become a huntress if she wanted to but the woman desired nothing more than freedom. Joining a Huntsmen academy was something neither of them would even consider doing. Grabbing Neo's hand she beamed at the woman with large puppy eyes hoping to trick the woman into telling her what they were planning on doing from the amused smirk she'd failed.

Meeting Uncle Roman and dad at the outskirts of town she tilted her head with curious eyes. Were they going to start her training now? Just imagining herself using an awesome weapon like her dad's was enough to make her hop in place.

Eyeing the bouncing child, Roman didn't bother to hide the wicked smirk on his face. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to preserve the innocence in her eyes. That was an impossible dream as Qrow's daughter was considered a weapon for Ozpin to use. Simply knowing that Ozpin desired to use this little girl was enough to make him want the man's head on a platter. At the moment they didn't have any choice but to play along with the man's schemes. Not that he cared what happened to the brat; he wasn't fooling anyone, was he?

Internally groaning he smirked hoping that Qrow wouldn't notice his darker thoughts. Once he returned to Vale it was time to get his criminal empire off the ground. Having control of even just the criminals of the city was enough to mess with Ozpin. The idea of screwing with Ozpin was almost enough to make him feel better.

"So kid, time to get started," he said. Keeping his tone light he almost grinned when she stiffened at his tone. The kid had good instincts he could admit that. Looking away from him Neo didn't bother to hide her silent chuckles it was nice to know he had her support. Leaning on his cane he said, "we need to silence your footsteps. Walk around as quietly as possible."

Nodding she released Neo's hand. That should be easy, all she had to do was move quietly. Narrowing her eyes into a determined stare, she took a single step before wincing as her foot came down on a twig. Looking at her foot as if it had betrayed her, she frowned. The ground was covered in fallen leaves and twigs both things that would crunch under her feet. This wasn't going to be easy, was it? Glancing up at Uncle Roman she pouted at the wicked gleam in his gaze before taking a deep breath. She wasn't about to give up before starting.

Chuckling at the challenging glint in his daughter's gaze, Qrow didn't bother to hide his grin. When Roman suggested training his daughter like a thief he'd thought the man had lost his mind but knowing how to move silently was important for survival. He didn't mind Ruby learning to pickpocket or lockpick nor did he care what she wanted to do in the future. By the time she was old enough to become a huntress, she'd know enough not to sign away her life to Ozpin's schemes. Still no matter how many plots he came up with Ozpin would never let Ruby go due to her having silver eyes. Unless her DNA changed she would never be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this took so long. Anyway, who do you want to see Qrow recruit/adopt next Ren and Nora or Mercury?
> 
> Stay safe and have a good day
> 
> \- Shyla
> 
> ps. do you guys want a list of Qrow's future adoptees or should it be a surprise?


	6. Goodbye

This far away from Vale, it was easy to see the carpet of stars lighting up the sky, when he stared up at them it was somewhat possible to forget everything that had happened. Summer was dead, that would never change, but he'd been raised to lose people. Both as a member of the Branwen tribe and a huntsman he'd been ready for those he loved to die; that didn't make it any easier to let them go. It would never be easy. To make things worse Ozpin had quite literally gotten away with murder. The man had to have known what would happen if he sent them to recover the relic, but he'd made the choice anyway. Barely holding back a growl he felt the bark of the tree behind him brush against his hand as he shifted.

"Someone's angry."

Shifting to lean against the other side of Qrow's tree he frowned internally but didn't let it show on his face. The crackling fire lit up the other man's face for a moment painting his red eyes in murderous light but the expression was gone just as quickly. Letting out a tense sigh, Roman glanced to where Neo was wrapped around Ruby; only the child was asleep. Blinking at him with slight worry she gave a small nod before pulling the child closer to herself.

"I'll have to leave for a while," Qrow said. The words felt like ash in his mouth but they were the truth. The faster he finished his task from Ozpin the sooner he could start Ruby's training in earnest. Plus his target had a fairly high bounty.

"Ozpin's mission?"

"You guys can stay with the tribe," he said instead of answering. Frowning Roman shared a glance with Neo.

"The bandit tribe," he asked just to make sure. The words caused Neo's eyes to light up with an excited gleam that they both noticed. Why couldn't he pick a sane partner? At least she wasn't an insane pyromaniac or faunus assassin. Now that he was thinking about it, both of those sounded like people that Qrow would recruit.

"Just sic Neo on them if they give you trouble," the man said brightly. His tone matched the fire suddenly burning in the small woman's gaze.

"That's cruel."

"They can take it."

No, they really couldn't. Neo was pure chaos wrapped in sadism, the bandits were going to cry he knew it just from the smirk on her face. Groaning he almost felt bad for the bandits then shrugged at least he wasn't the one being tormented.

(Raven)

It was moments like this she wanted Summer to tell her what to do. Staring down at the divorce papers on the table she hesitated to sign them; what if she left with Yang and Tai died? Despite his weakness, he was still her teammate. Just leaving him to die wasn't something that she wanted to actually do, but she didn't want to stay here either. This was a toxic environment for both her and Yang, yet Summer would've stayed. If she'd been the one to die her leader would've stayed to ensure that he lived. That wasn't something she was able to do.

In truth, she had no idea why she was still sitting here other than Summer's influence. Unlike Qrow she'd always dealt with her issues permanently and Tai was no different; the urge to kill him was running through her veins like some twisted snake. Due to his position as the father of her daughter, she couldn't kill him since taking away Yang's father wasn't something she wanted to do. Her daughter deserved to have both of her parents in her life, yet she didn't want to stay.

Right well, time to be an adult and have a heart to heart with her teammate. She felt sick just thinking about it. Well, she could channel her inner Summer; this was going to end horribly.

Signing the papers, she stood with a heavy sigh, it was time to talk to Tai. There was part of her that worried Yang wouldn't fit in at the bandit camp, she blamed her worry on what little motherly instincts she had. Stilling in the doorway she eyed the almost lifeless form of her teammate sitting on the couch, if it hadn't been for the rise and fall of his chest she'd have believed he was dead. His dull eyes were enough to make her stomach sink; where did her partner go? He was one of the strongest people she'd ever met but he'd shattered as if he was made of glass. She didn't understand why or how he'd allowed himself to become nothing but a shell of his old self.

Looking at him now she wanted to run away; if he could shatter then she might one day too. Taking a deep breath, she forced her legs to move until she was standing in front of him. He hadn't eaten today either the full plate on the coffee table was enough to tell her that. From the smell coming off him he hadn't bathed either. Digging her nails into her palms she hesitated. What if she did this and he killed himself? Living with the knowledge that he'd died because of her was not something she'd be able to do, but she had to protect her daughter. Moving the plate she sat down on the coffee table forcing herself to look him in the eyes.

She wasn't in love with him, but that didn't mean she'd never cared for him. The first time she'd met his eyes they were filled with so much light that it lit up the world around them but now… his eyes were dull. Ignoring the ache in her chest, she didn't have time to think about how much it hurt, Raven reached out laying her hand on his knee. Some small part of her still wanted him to wake up, smile at her, and apologize for being so weak. That wouldn't happen.

"We're leaving."

_Please say something…_

"I'm taking Yang while Qrow's taken Ruby. You're going to be alone, so you need to wake up and take care of yourself."

_Tell me not to leave. Tell me that you need me to stay and I will. Please, Tai…_

"Goodbye."

Standing she didn't think about how much it hurt to leave him or how her hands were shaking, instead, she breathed. It was time to move on. Heading to her daughter's room she tried not to see the eagerness in Yang's eyes when she told the girl they were leaving. If Summer was here would she have stayed?


	7. Return

The Queen was back!

Running around as if they were headless chickens the bandits of the Branwen clan had no idea what to do. For one thing, the camp was filthy, someone had left bones in one corner as if no one would ever find them- they had; the entire place needed to be sanitized from top to bottom. To make things worse the tents were more patched together than actual fabric. Someone had allowed moths to eat through the leader's pavilion leaving various holes all over the thing while another person had accidentally misplaced Raven's favorite tea leaves. They weren't ready for their Queen's return, not in the slightest. It hadn't helped that they just stared when they saw the blonde child standing beside their Queen.

They had a Princess now!

Now they were trying to clean the camp despite the fact they kept glancing over at their Queen and Princess. The darkened glare in Raven's red eyes was terrifying but she was home where she belonged so none of them could actually complain. Having a tiny blonde following her around wasn't something they expected but it was almost like a miracle. Collectively they'd never believed she'd ever be in a relationship much less have a child, not that any of them were stupid enough to mention that to the woman. Well, at least not right now when she had that look on her face.

At least now that she had returned they could let her deal with the brat they'd caught sneaking around the camp last night. There was also the fact, now she could fight off the bigger grimm giving them a chance to raid more villages. Everything was going to be great now that she'd returned, there was no way that anyone'd be able to stop them. The boost in morale was enough to make cleaning the camp easier than it should've been they were even skipping.

Groaning internally Raven resisted the urge to hide her face instead she settled on an annoyed glare. How could they allow the camp to become such a junkyard, did they forget that she'd be returning? At this point, she was considering scrapping this area and simply moving the entire camp somewhere else, but she couldn't until Qrow arrived. Given that he'd be here in an hour that wasn't much of an issue. There were a number of abandoned villages along the way to Mistral that they could take over as a base. Yang wasn't used to living in a tent nor did she want her to.

Glancing at her daughter when the girl tugged on her sleeve she softened at the cute pout on the girl's face. Following the girl's gaze to the cages in the back of the camp, she stiffened at the pained magenta eyes that met her own. What was a child doing in her camp? Moreover, what was a child doing in the cage where they kept prisoners? Tapping her daughter's hand as a silent order she knew that if not for her men moving the tents she never would've noticed the boy. Standing she ignored the fact every single one of her bandits froze in favor of stalking to the cage.

He was small, yet his eyes were glaring at her with enough force to set the world on fire. With dirty torn clothing he looked more like a street urchin than anything else however she could see the thin layer of muscle on his arms and legs. The boy was stubborn too if the glare was anything to go by although he might just be ticked that he'd been put in a cage. His features screamed he was from Anima most likely from one of the villages that had been attacked by grimm. Catching sight of the concealed dagger on his thigh she almost smirked; her men hadn't checked this child for weapons had they? Apparently, they'd forgotten that a helpless appearance didn't actually mean they're prey was helpless.

"Who are you?"

Ignoring the way her men rushed to explain the child's presence, she tilted her head waiting for the boy himself to answer. The heat of Yang's gaze on her back was almost burning into her skin, but she didn't show her emotions. Instead, she raised an eyebrow at the child waiting for him to speak. Watching his eyes flicker between her and the bandits trying to gain her attention he straightened with determined eyes.

"Lie Ren, I tried to steal from your camp," he stated. There was no hesitation in his voice although he did glance at the woods outside the camp when he believed she wasn't paying attention.

"Why, from what I can tell your not starving?"

Hesitation was written all over the boy's face as he considered how to answer her. For a moment he stared at her with both annoyance and distress then he slumped. The defeat in his eyes caused something to twist in her stomach but she ignored it; she was getting good at ignoring her emotions.

"Medicine… my friend is sick."

(Cinder)

She was bleeding again. The dark liquid dripping down her arm as if to remind her that she was human. If not for the difference between her white clothing and the dark red she wouldn't have noticed that she was even hurt. Pressing her hand against the wound she used her semblance to sear the injury closed. It might scar but she didn't care, there wasn't enough time for her to care when she was being hunted like a dog. One act of mercy had doomed her but she still couldn't make herself regret letting him live.

He'd trained her, treated her like his daughter, then turned his back on her when she needed him the most. Maybe killing him would've been justified however she hadn't been able to make herself take his life. In truth, he was the closest thing she'd had to a father. Funny considering he was the one leading the team to hunt her down and throw her in prison for defending herself. In his mind, it would've been better for her to just die instead of surviving. Curling up against the alley wall, she frowned. If she'd killed him, she'd be safe right now. No one would know that she'd done anything wrong.

There was part of her that wanted someone to come and save her, but she wasn't some fairy tale princess waiting on a prince. According to him just by saving herself, she'd become a murderer. No one was going to save her which meant she'd have to keep running. Even if she had to become drenched in blood she would not give up on living. There was no other option. Using the wall to stand, she stumbled down the alleyway with defiant steps. She wasn't going to die here.


	8. Start of a Plan

If he said one single word, she was going to punch him; he could tell from the dark glare on her face. Roman and Neo were definitely intimidated by the woman but he was barely holding back his snickers. It was hard to be afraid of someone surrounded by four children even if one of those children was unconscious with a high fever. With Ruby dancing around her and stealing the hearts of every single bandit in the camp he didn't have to be worried about his daughter although Yang talking to the boy gave him uncomfortable feelings. Was the blonde old enough to start being attracted to boys?

"So…"

Her cold glare cut him off even as Ruby moved to introduce herself to the boy. He'd thought he was supposed to be the one to be surrounded by kids; it was a fact that Raven despised all kids that weren't her own. She wasn't exactly the most maternal person in the world; in fact he'd thought she would be the one to toss away her child. Tossing away Tai instead wasn't something he'd expected her to do especially considering that she'd never wanted a daughter. It wasn't really his place to talk though considering he'd never thought about kids either well until he met Summer maybe Raven was the same way.

"Qrow."

"I thought you didn't like kids," he said. Deciding to leave taunting her to someone with nine lives. Maybe he could call Jimmy and have the man commit to the cause of teasing his sister; it was a fact the general got under her skin.

"Yang needs playmates her age."

Raising an eyebrow at her tone he knew that she hadn't planned this at all. At the most she'd been considering getting the blonde a dog then stumbled on two orphans. The dog would've been less trouble. Still it was nice to know that she had changed enough to take in kids. Then again they'd both changed from the people they were when they left this place. Putting the new kids to the back of his mind he glanced around at the dirty camp. It wasn't this horrible the last time he was here.

"We need a new camp."

"I was thinking about taking over one of the abandoned villages," she said. Eyeing him closely she silently asked his opinion only to gain a smirk; the more time they spent away from Ozpin the more she felt like her brother was coming back to her. Abandoned villages were usually dens for grimm, if they tried to take one then they'd have to fight for it. While having the tribe stay in one place wasn't something he'd ever thought about, having a base was a good idea. He didn't mind having to fight grimm either.

"Kuroyuri."

Snapping his gaze to the boy he was a bit shocked the kid would speak up but those apathetic eyes hid dark intent. He'd heard that Kuroyuri was lost to the grimm a year ago, from the dark expression on the boy's face this kid was a survivor of the incident. The boy surprising was impressive especially considering that he wasn't alone; at least the girl was getting better with medicine provided by his people. It was a bit amusing to know that the boy was trying to use them to gain his revenge on the grimm that killed his family. He also respected the boy's actions since most kids would simply stay silent and think about what they wanted to do instead of putting it into action.

"Rae do you want to deal with the grimm or should I?"

"Go do your mission I'll deal with the grimm."

Chuckling at her words he nodded. It wasn't as if grimm would be enough to beat his sister anyway. Turning his attention to his daughter and niece he noted the knowing expression on Ruby's face. His little girl was a lot smarter than most thought, he credited her intelligence to her mother. With a single hand motion she was moving to hug him, this was the first mission he'd gone on since Summer died. It was no wonder that she trembled against him. Running a hand through her hair, he glanced up at his sister who couldn't meet his gaze. The magenta eyed boy, however, met his gaze without fear. He was starting to like this kid.

Releasing Ruby as Yang rushed over to distract her, the huntsman stood. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the kids would be fine although he didn't want to leave her alone. Motioning for Raven to follow him, it easily put a small smirk on his face especially when he noticed her growing bloodlust. Neither of them were very good at containing their bloodlust at the idea of a good fight; it was a trait he worried about the kids inheriting. Then again it might just keep them alive when Ozpin's ability to hold back the tide of disaster failed them all.

"How's Tai," he asked. He might be angry at the blonde, but he was still their teammate. On a good day he might even admit that he saw the man as his friend.

"I don't know," she said. The soft tone was layered with regret but they both ignored it since acknowledging it wouldn't get them anywhere. Neither of them could turn back now nor was bringing him to the tribe something they wanted to do. No, it was better to let Tai heal on his own; it was the only way he would get stronger. Straightening although she wanted to slump in defeat, she said, "I'll leave Roman in charge of training the kids while I deal with the grimm. Are you going to meet us at Kuroyuri?"

"Yeah…" he said. Idly he ran a hand through his hair. The idea of the town reminding him of the brat that tried to manipulate them. That kid might become someone he could work with in the future although right now the kid wasn't worth his time. In truth, the kid reminded him of Raven before she learned it was alright to express emotions other than hate and aggression.

"What's wrong?"

"See if Roman can teach that brat something," he ordered. Glancing at her it was easy to see her bristle at the order for a moment before she nodded slowly. It wasn't often that he gave her an order but when he did, she never ignored his words. Eyeing him closely, she could almost see the gears turning in his head; he was plotting something. While she might be the Queen, he was the King, seeing him taking back that role was amazing. She resolutely ignored the fact that the idea of him taking over was a bit terrifying. She was blatant about her intentions, he hid his own.


	9. Kuroyuri

He was staring, it wasn't something he could help. The fury that he'd kept hidden for so long caused his hands to shake as he watched the woman tear apart his demons. It shouldn't be possible for one person to carve through a horde of grimm but she made it look effortless. Maybe it was foolish but he wanted that kind of power if only to protect Nora. The warm hand he held in his was enough of a reason to do whatever it took to become stronger; he needed to become stronger. Even now, the horseman-like grimm that stole away his family was nothing to the woman. She was powerful, amazing, in that moment he wanted to be just like her.

Squeezing Nora's hand, he never looked away even when Ruby clapped. The bright-eyed girl was cheering on the woman along with the blonde girl; he wished he had that emotional range. Standing with the rest of the tribe they stayed out of the woman's way knowing that getting in her way might cost them their life. Roman had even started a poker game while they waited for her to get done. They were confident in her ability to deal with the grimm; to him, it had been a bit reckless until he saw her in action.

He'd planned to leave when Nora got better, even now the girl was leaning heavily against him in exhaustion, but now he wanted to stay. If they left it might be better for them both after all he wasn't dumb enough to forget that this was a tribe of bandits. Raven had just killed the demon that took away his parents and ruined his life. She'd also helped Nora, they owed her. Even if they didn't he didn't want to spend his life in the woods struggling to find food. The idea of having Nora go back to a life like that was horrifying. He had to protect her.

"Can we stay?"

The whispered question almost caused him to wince. Looking at the ginger-haired girl beside him it was easy to see that her exhaustion wasn't simply caused by her getting sick. They were both tired of running away from grimm and people in an effort to survive. Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug. Resting his chin on her head he didn't move as the tribe rushed forward to congratulate their leader. In truth, he was a bit afraid to go back into the wall where he used to call home. What if he found the bones of his parents laying on the ground? What if the ghosts raged at him for bringing bandits to this place?

Hugging her tightly he knew she had just as many doubts and fears. This place had been everything to them although where he'd thought of it as a home she was tormented here. The boy he'd been in the past would never have considered how she felt right now; he'd been a happy fool too blind to see what he had. Even Yang simply embracing the woman was enough to make him yearn for his own mother. His emotions might not show on his face but he still felt them all too clearly. There was no way he couldn't feel the agony tearing at his chest. It hurt to even breathe. Closing his eyes it was easy to block out the sound of cheers and praise.

This had been his home. His mother and father had died here protecting him. In one night he'd lost everything despite finding Nora who even now shook in his arms. He'd brought these people here, but he couldn't take a step into those walls. Burying his face in her hair he tried to ignore the burning of his own eyes as tears soaked into his shirt. He was supposed to be happy. The monster was dead, so why did it hurt so much? Biting his lip to keep from making a sound; he wasn't supposed to cry. Nora needed him to be strong right now.

Lost in his own emotions, ones that he'd pushed away since the moment he lost everything, he didn't notice everything was quiet until warm arms wrapped around them both. Raven's voice was soft as she tried to comfort them despite not actually knowing how. It was enough. The gentle hand running through his hair broke his restraint. Choking on a sob he crashed down as his emotions came flooding back all at once. The arms around him were more than enough even as Nora copied his actions. Letting in the pain for the first time since they lost everything burned far more than anything they'd ever felt.

(Qrow)

He hated Ozpin.

He hated being a Huntsman.

He hated losing Summer.

He didn't hate hunting.

People or grimm it always gave him a thrill to chase down his prey although he'd refused to acknowledge that part of him existed. For years he'd pushed away his instincts to fit into the idea of the model Huntsman that Ozpin needed, but there was no point in that anymore now that Summer was gone. This was the last mission he'd ever do for the man. After this, he was going to cut his ties with Vale's Hunters, then work on remaking the tribe. It was time for him to stop running from who he was.

It might be selfish but he wanted the tribe to be strong enough to take on even the Atlas military. It was past time that they became something more than simple bandits. Summer had even been amused at the idea of turning them into fighters worthy of being Huntsmen. He wanted to know what kind of world he could create with a strong Branwen tribe beside him. It wasn't just a hope either since a plan was already forming in his mind. Although the plan was half-baked and reckless he wanted to put it into action.

Raven would stay and lead the tribe. His sister was already known as the leader anyway so it wasn't much of a change. While she led the tribe, he would go recruiting. Fugitives, outcasts, and runaways were all people that he could recruit. Not to mention the orphans just waiting to be given a home. It might sound reckless, but he knew it would work especially if he and Raven trained them. They were skilled enough to pass on their talents and the people he recruited could train the kids too. Offering a home to criminals might sound like a horrible idea but he'd just kill them if they decided to betray his family.

Maybe those thoughts were cruel. He'd been raised in blood and pain; he grew up with stained hands. Even going to Beacon hadn't been for the good of humanity but so he could learn to kill those that threatened his family. If he'd never met Summer, then he'd have left so much sooner. Now he had to protect his daughter and every instinct told him that the only way to do that was to make his people a threat. Putting aside those thoughts as he saw his target's house come into view he decided to talk about it with Raven later.

Walking up the dirt road he hoped that his prey put up a good fight. He needed a good fight now more than ever. The cocky smirk on his face never faded as he knocked on the door. Summer would shake her head and laugh at how happy he was at the prospect of a good fight. The man that opened the door didn't bother to hide his aggression but that was fine. Almost bouncing in place as Marcus Black sneered, he laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. It was finally time to cut loose a little bit. Oh, right he needed to give the man the chance to surrender, didn't he? Not that anyone would know if he just killed him and walked away. Still, it was a bit fun to mock his prey before tearing them apart; it was a part of him that drove his sister crazy. Offering the man a wicked grin he couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Marcus Black, the Vale council has ordered your death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I figured I'd reveal the ships for this story. I also need to edit the tags to include the ships (I'll get to it eventually).   
> Ships:
> 
> (those that will happen before the Beacon Arcs)
> 
> Qrow x Winter (everyone requested it. Snowbird is the reason we'll keep going back to Atlas)
> 
> Cinder x Roman (My Cinder (not canon Cinder) deserves happiness and Roman does too)
> 
> Neo x Adam (this one is going to be weird)
> 
> Ren x Nora (it's cute)
> 
> Whitley x Oscar (I have a plan (it might not be a sane plan but it's a plan))
> 
> Sun x Ciel (it's going to start one sided)
> 
> Tai x Glynda (Still unsure about this one but it's better than him getting back together with Raven or living alone in his house surrounded by cats and complaining about no one loving him (I feel like that was way too specific))
> 
> Raven x Tyrian (Yes I have a Tyrian ship for this story)
> 
> (During the Beacon Arc and so on)
> 
> Yang x Mercury (sorry to those that wanted Freezerburn)
> 
> Weiss x Emerald (I thought it might be cute to have the thief steal her heart (also Aladdin marries a princess))
> 
> Jaune x Pyrrha (did you expect anything different? Arkos is adorable)
> 
> Neptune x Penny (I thought it was ironic)
> 
> Blake x Ruby (Ladybug we have Ladybug! Although they meet before Beacon but don't get together.)


	10. Assassin vs. Huntsmen

The pounding of his heart matched the chaos of the battlefield. Warm blood coating his hands and his blade. The scent bringing him closer to being alive than he had been in months. Sparks flying into the air as their weapons met under the cold moonlight. It was more than enough to bring a wide wicked grin to his lips. It had been too long since he'd allowed himself to run wild like this, even longer since his prey had put up a decent fight. He never felt more alive than when he let go of the mask he'd created to play Ozpin's little pawn. Why had he ever thought to give this up?

Their auras had broken long ago but they were still moving; the need to tear each other to pieces kept them standing. Eyeing Markus closely he knew the man wasn't having nearly as much fun as he was. It was understandable since most people didn't find having their arm cut off fun. Chuckling despite the rage in those murderous eyes he winked just to mock the assassin. Neither of them noticed or cared about the child watching them.

At first, he'd been terrified although he would never show his fear; he'd learned a long time ago to keep his emotions to himself. He'd thought this man was all talk and his father would never be beaten, however, he'd been wrong. Not only was the man being pushed back but he'd already lost an arm so he had to be getting desperate. Maybe it was vindictive but he was a bit happy that the man was suffering; he deserved it after all. Eyeing the man who had taken it upon himself to kill his father, he was a bit shaken by the wild grin on his face. Where his father was cold uniform movements and vindictive anger, this man was a feral animal.

Right now was the perfect time to leave. In fact, this might be his only chance to escape from his father. Glancing at the woods surrounding the house, he silently judged the distance between him and his freedom. It was reckless to run, both men would notice him making an escape. He didn't care that it was reckless if this was the only chance he had then he wouldn't waste it. Taking off toward the woods he knew that if his father lived the man would make him pay for trying to escape. He knew that yet when he was drawn into a tight headlock his heart sank. Being roughly turned into a human shield was nothing new.

This was the same trick his father had pulled every time when someone came to hunt him down. Now just like usual, the red-eyed man would hesitate leading to him being killed by the 'great and terrible' Markus Black. That was what always happened. Everyone hesitated when a child was pulled into a fight it was human nature to falter at hurting a kid. At least, this man had gotten his father closer to death than anyone he'd ever seen; that was something to be proud of. Keeping his eyes on the man that he knew was about to die he froze.

Why didn't he look stricken?

Every atter always had the same expression of shock and disgust on their face. He knew that because it was the only thing he remembered about them. Their eyes would widen before they grew dull as his father killed them. It was what his father counted on, but this man had a different expression. His red eyes were ice cold but narrowed; the only real change in him was the fact his grin was gone. This was different almost as if he didn't care if cutting through a kid was the only way to complete his mission. Just as he began to consider the man a monster he vanished.

Crashing to the ground his body felt heavy. No, it wasn't 'his' body that felt heavy. Shoving his father off him he blinked dumbly at the blood sinking into the forest floor. Trailing his eyes across the man who had raised and trained him, there was no way to decipher the emotions running through him. The body was in two pieces; a body and head. A clean cut that would've made any assassin envious was the clear cause of death. Eyeing the unseeing eyes gazing at him there was no way to stop his body from shaking no matter how much he wanted to. Slamming a hand over his mouth despite knowing it was too late, he barely managed to back away from the corpse before losing what little he'd been allowed to eat.

The thud that drew his attention away from the mess he'd made was from the red-eyed man. Kneeling a few feet away the man was holding his ribs with a pained expression yet the grip on his weapon never faltered. If the man could move that fast then why didn't he do it from the start instead of waiting.

"Annoying bastard…" Qrow mumbled. He'd killed the man too quickly, he should've drawn it out and made the man suffer.

Pushing himself up, he glanced over at the kid. From the similarities in their appearances, the kid was Markus's son. From the way the assassin used the kid as a shield, he doubted the boy was upset by his death. Still, he needed to figure out what to do about the kid. Summer would never forgive him if he left the kid here. After he'd teased Raven about her new brats he was bringing home one of his own. She'd never let this go.

"Hey kid, you got any other family," he asked just to make sure. He kind of hoped there was a doorstep he could drop the boy on without feeling guilty. Watching the boy shake his head he groaned. Fine, it wasn't as if this would lead to him adopting every orphan he came across. Putting away his weapon he offered the boy his hand asking, "want to come home with me?"

Sharp grey eyes narrowed at the question but the boy took his hand anyway. Maybe Ruby would enjoy having an older brother. At the very least he would be another layer of protection for the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so new story, this one will have short chapters. So, where did this idea come from? I watched a Qrow is the best bird dad video on Youtube and had an idea. Anyway, what did you guys think of this first chapter?
> 
> stay safe and have a good day
> 
> -Shyla


End file.
